Time and Tide, Love
by forever.and.always.unwritten
Summary: Allie and Jessamine are cast into the world of piratry with their blacksmith friend when a certain pirate captain arrives in Port Royal. Following the three movie plots. JackOC and WillOC


** I am the worst author ever! I completely forgot I had a fanfiction account! I had to reread all of Debonair to remember what it was about. Jesus, I'm so stupid! I'm sorry and I hope I wasn't completely forgotten!**

** Somehow, I have become wonderfully preoccupied with that dreaded thing called **_**work**_**. Yes, even I have to work. I'm an ECE – early childhood educator, for those of you who aren't intelligent – and I love it with all my heart, but it's consumed so much of my time!**

**And yes, in case you couldn't tell, Suave is on hiatus since I have no time or inspiration to write it. So, I'm going to hopefully write this instead.**

** Not a self-insert, because those often get dreadfully boring. This includes Allie and myself, but we are part of the story. Allie is completely in love with Will, so she gets him. And I am the biggest Jack Sparrow fan I know, so I get him. Elizabeth can have Norrie :) Lord knows he needs someone.**

** So, without further ado, hopefully you'll like my latest story! Following the plotlines of all three movies (maybe the fourth if I have the energy and can get a copy when it comes out), I pray you will enjoy another Jack/OC fanfiction with lots of Will/OC as well.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Allie<strong>_

The streets of Port Royal were oddly calm. Not as many people were bustling about, getting Tuesday morning shopping done. A few straggling customers walked out onto the dirt road, parcels tucked under their arms, but that was really it. And I found that disheartening.

I loved the hustle and bustle of the quaint little city. I loved going into shops just to see what they had to offer, then walking out like I'd never been there before. The usual crowd almost always hid me from seeming cheap. If I walked in alone, I would feel awkward and be pressured to actually buy something. And then Jess would kill me.

In the bust of my dress, I heard the slightly stifled jingling of coins in a red velvet change purse. I'd taken most of the money in there as profit from my last customer, some Mr. Harrison or other, who might've been twenty years my senior, but was rich, and that was all that mattered when it came to my business. If you had money and an unsatisfying feeling, you just had to call on me.

Hell, I wasn't known as the best in the business for nothing. I gave those old perverts a good time and they never would deny it. And I wouldn't deny that they paid me mighty well for my services. I really enjoyed my job.

As I wandered farther and farther into the heart of the town, I began looking for my destination. I normally had to fight my way through to get to the doorway, but it was so empty that all I had to do was search for a sign reading _Brown's_. It couldn't be too difficult.

I was proven wrong, for I quickly became lost. It was often simple to get from work to home. I just followed the stream of people that led me immediately to Brown's. But without them, I was circling the post station for ten minutes, attempting to find the blacksmith's shop.

I loved everything about that little hovel. The scent of stale bread and scotch. The hay covering so much of the dirt ground. Even the sight of the old donkey, Amos, made me smile. I had gotten used to hearing the constant clanging of metal against metal, and smelling burning iron, and basically living within a pot of boiling water. The fire always roared, so the ever-present sound of crackling wood became a lullaby. And Mr. Brown's continuous drunken snores hardly bothered me at all. But what I loved most about the blacksmith's was the young apprentice who worked there.

William Turner. He was everything I had ever wanted. From the day I saw him being escorted to the blacksmith's shop by Governor Swann eight years ago, I knew he was perfect. With his dark curls that he kept long enough to tie back, and his fair face often unshaven, and his perfect chestnut eyes. He'd been small and plucky as a ten year old, but had built up muscle from flattening so many strips of hot iron, so that he was toned and lean. He towered over me, him standing at six feet and me only five foot six, but I loved looking up to see him. The sun always glistened off his gorgeous irises.

Most people would think it strange, my being completely in love with Will, yet working as a common hussy. Most people would think I felt I was betraying him by screwing all the other blokes in Port Royal. Most people would think me insane for doing such a thing. But I failed to mention that Will had no idea of my secret, passionate love for him. And that was what made me feel less like I was betraying him. That and his incredibly huge crush on Elizabeth Swann.

Or, as me and my best friend, Jessamine, called her, Elizabitch. Mostly because Jess knew of my huge romance over him and that Elizabitch was getting in the way. Yet each time he looked at her, with those sappy dark chocolate eyes, I felt a small, very pointy dagger stab at my heart. His gaze was loving, incredibly so; it was the gaze I had always wished he'd look at me with. But no. My adoration was shoved aside, unknowingly of course, and Elizabitch received that which I felt I deserved.

After all, every sensible person could see she was madly in love with soon-to-be Commodore James Norrington.

I fought the urge to vomit at the nauseatingly sweet thought of their wedding, all pretty and white and floral-filled. Bile churned within me as I could almost smell the daffodils and hear those church bells ringing strong and proud. Announcing to the world a bond that would last for all eternity.

I finally managed to find the blacksmith's. Before entering, as I could hear noise within, I took a quick look at myself in the glass of the shop next-door's window. A sigh escaped my plump rose lips.

My charcoal hair was flowing freely to my shoulders, their usual state of neat curls only slightly perturbed by my fluffing of them. My dark blue eyes were worried, anxious. I pinched my cheeks to make them look a bit rosier, as the natural fairness and light dusting of freckles across my nose made me look like a four year old. On my short, lean body – yet not as lean as Elizabitch. Honesty, some food wasn't hard to find – I wore one of my favorite dresses. The entire gown was sky blue, and lacy at the neck and the ends of the sleeves, which only reached my elbow. The corset around my middle made my breasts and hips look a fair bit larger than they actually were, and the lack of poofiness in the skirt helped too. And I wasn't complaining.

I looked pretty damn good.

Taking a deep breath, I straightened up and walked straight into the shop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessamine<strong>_

I lunged a final time, my sword making immediate contact with Will's. A sense of elation filled me as I swung it quickly left, making the handle fall out of his hand. It twirled in midair for a moment before I caught it and pointed both of the weapons at his throat.

Will smiled warmly. "And that concludes your lessons."

I laughed loudly, dropping the tips and handing one back to him. I stuffed my own into the sheath on my belt, but he tutted at me and snapped his fingers. Giving him a quizzical look, I did hand back the cutlass, but didn't expect anything in return for it. Will's calloused hands were outstretched towards me. Across them lay the most beautiful sword I'd ever seen.

It was shining sterling silver, the blade, with either side sharpened as well as the tip being razor sharp. The handle was bronze, with brown leather wrapped around the bit you held. Engraved into the edge of the handle were three words: _Mercy. Integrity. Pride_.

"A gift of sorts," he explained as I took hold of the leather. "I knew you needed another. The blade on that old cutlass was rusting and nearly completely dull. I hope I got the engraving correct. It didn't take a while, but I think it makes all the difference. And that silver? It's real. I got it –"

He was cut off by my arms wrapping around his neck. He returned the favor whole-heartedly. When Will became nervous, he babbled, and this was one of the many times in the history of our friendship that I had to shut him up.

"Thank you," I mumbled into his neck. Tears were thick in my voice, but I swallowed them hurriedly. I didn't like to cry, especially in front of people. He slowly let go of me and I gently placed my new sword into the sheath instead.

A little bell rang and I spun around to see Allie walking in, a small smile playing at her lips. I widened my own grin and ran to her, pulling her into another embrace. A moment of shock before she reacted. This wasn't much of a surprise to her. I was constantly hugging people for no explainable reason. Being my best friend, she'd gotten used to it.

"How was work?" I asked conversationally. Will immediately looked away and began to shine his axe instead. We both knew that he hated to hear about Allie's escapades with the many men in Port Royal. Especially the numerous sexual ones.

"Fine," she replied quickly. "How was your day?"

I shrugged. "Same old, same old. William no longer has a student!" Allie clapped her hands over her mouth and squealed.

"You're done with your lessons?" she giggled. I nodded happily, and was swept up in her arms in another hug. "That's fantastic! Just remind me not to get into a fight with you." I chuckled as I was put back down.

"Actually, she's yet to master with finality the last two aspects of fighting," Will interrupted. We both looked at him oddly. He held two things behind his back. "The pistol and the axe."

I grinned widely. "No problem." Taking hold of the elegant pistol, I aimed it at a line of dirty beer glasses. Closing one eye, I put my finger on the trigger and shot six times. Each small bullet hit the glass square in the center, shattering all to shards. Allie gawked and Will handed me the axe next.

This was the one I wasn't as skilled at. But I took aim at a line of rope holding up a tarp just above my mess of broken shards. With a final prayer, I leaned it back and threw it. It whirred in the air, slicing through oxygen, before slicing easily through the rope and landing in the wall behind. The tarp fell from above and covered my mess.

Both Will and Allie clapped loudly, to which I spun around and bowed. Allie laughed.

"Brilliant!" she squealed. I noticed Will eyeing her as she smiled so brightly. His chestnut eyes roamed over her lips, her teeth, then down her face to her jaw, following to her neck and passing her chest with an embarrassed flush that only I seemed to take into account.

The terrible thing about my pair of friends was the incredibly horrid tension. Will was in love with Elizabitch without a doubt, yet I had a feeling that deep down, he truly wanted someone else. Someone a little less rich and a bit more brunette. And Allie had been in love with him since day one. It was only a matter of time before he saw how amazing she was and courted her.

"I'm going out to the market for some bread and wine," Will announced a few minutes later. Allie jumped at her chance.

"I'll come with you!" Will nodded easily and checked his pockets for a few shillings. I opted to stay back, not in need of any of their sexual frustration. It would also allow me some time to practice with my new sword and shine my pistol.

At least, that was my plan until the door barged open once again. Smiling softly, I called without looking around, "Back so soon? Don't tell me you need money."

"Just browsing, actually, love."

That wasn't Will or Allie's voice. It was deeper, scratchier, and – admittedly – a fair bit sexier. A bit nervous, I turned around and was faced with a very tanned, very dirty face, a pair of milk chocolate eyes, and a smile with gold teeth that was encircled by a mustache and goatee. Dark chestnut dreadlocks covered in a red bandana and having numerous little trinkets beaded in fell to his shoulders. On his muscular body, I saw a belt holding his own pistol and sword. And to top it off, he was holding a captain's hat in his grimy hands.

A pirate.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, DUUUUNN! OMG! CLIFFHANGER! I hope you liked it :) Writing it was fun, it's nice to get back into the PotC groove. Reviews would be loooooovely! :D<strong>


End file.
